Not A Sound
by itsclowreedsfault
Summary: "Ah, but I love to hear you scream, Kuro-sama", Kurogane can feel Fai's smile against his skin, can imagine the glint of mischief behind blue eyes. "In fact, I plan to make you scream really, really loud tonight."
**Not A Sound**

"You look so cute when you're trying to be quiet, Kuro-sama."

Fingers brush Kurogane's thighs, barely touching. Even though the blindfold prevents him from seeing, he can feel Fai hovering over him, his long hair tickling his stomach, warm breath on his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"But how long can you keep that up, I wonder", Fai whispers. His kisses set a trail of fire down Kurogane's neck, and the ninja bites his lips to keep a groan from coming out, hands flexing against the bindings that tie his wrists to the bedpost. "You should be careful, you know. Syaoran-kun and Mokona are on the room next to ours, and this place has thin walls."

Kisses give way to bites, leaving a stinging sensation that makes his body heat up, and Kurogane tries to control his breathing enough to get the words out.

"You're... not... helping."

"Ah, but I love to hear you scream, Kuro-sama", Kurogane can feel Fai's smile against his skin, can imagine the glint of mischief behind blue eyes. "In fact, I plan to make you scream really, _really_ loud tonight."

Kurogane doesn't answer, distracted by Fai's hands pulling one of his legs to wrap around his waist, hips grinding into his. It's almost too much, the way the mage's skin feels slick and hot and _so good_ against him, and at the same time it's not enough. He wants to touch, to pull Fai closer, to feel _more_.

Fai thrusts again and a groan escapes Kurogane's mouth.

"Weren't you going to be quiet, Kuro-sama?"

 _Fuck you_ , is what Kurogane wants to say, but he's afraid of the sounds that might come out if he parts his lips again. He tries to focus on keeping quiet, but it's difficult when his senses are going into overdrive; he's so hard it hurts, and every point of contact between their skins is burning, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He wants to ask Fai to hurry up, to keep going, to untie him, to _do something._

What he doesn't expect is Fai's weight suddenly disappearing, the cold air like a slap to Kurogane's skin. He can sense the mage moving around the room, hears the sound of a drawer and a bottle cap opening. Fai gets back to the bed and then Kurogane's legs are being hoisted over the mage's shoulders, a finger slickened with lube probing at his entrance.

Breaths come out in gasps as Fai slowly adds another finger, stretching him open. The mage takes his time, teasing, watching Kurogane straining against his bindings, lips red from biting them to keep from moaning out loud.

"You look so hot, Kuro-sama", Fai is a little breathless, too, but his voice is low, barely above a whisper. "You're going to let your voice out for me, now."

Before Kurogane can process what's happening, Fai takes out his fingers and lines up his cock with his entrance, thrusting hard.

That's when Kurogane breaks.

" _Fai!_ ", his voice rings lound in the room, but the ninja can't bring himself to care if anyone hears. Fai isn't being gentle. His hands grip Kurogane's thighs roughly, hips snapping forward forcefully with each thrust, and moan after moan leaves Kurogane's mouth. He feels hotter by the second, mind blank with pleasure, and he's _so close_.

"Kuro-sama, yes, scream for me... ah, _fuck_ , you feel so good..."

Kurogane doesn't know what he's saying anymore; pleas of _faster_ and _more_ become uninteligible words. He feels a hand wrapping around his length, pumping, and the friction is enough to send him over the edge, head thrown back, voice loud and Fai's name on his tongue. A few more erratic thrusts and Fai's breath hitches, hips stilling as he comes.

Slowly, Fai lets go of Kurogane's legs, rolling to his side and reaching up to take off the blindfold. He has a lazy smile on his face even as red eyes turn to stare at him full of accusation.

"Don't look at me like that, Kuro-sama."

"I'm going to kill you, mage. How am I supposed to face the kid tomorrow?"

"Now, don't blame this on me! You were the one who couldn't keep quiet, weren't you?"

" _Fai..._ "

Fai laughs, releasing Kurogane's arms, and the ninja stretches his sore muscles.

"How can you find this funny? You'll have to face them too, you know."

"Well", Fai has to stop to catch his breath, laughter still shaking his body, "It's a good thing that I used a sound muffling spell before we started, then, right?"

Kurogane's mind takes a moment to process what the mage said, and when it finally dawns on him that all this time he's being fooled, Fai has already rolled across the bed, away from Kurogane's fist aimed at his head.

"Don't make me tie you up again, Kuro-sama!"

" _You_..."

Fai laughs again, and Kurogane would chase him around the room if his body weren't begging him to just go to sleep. As it is, he just utters a few more half-hearted complaints about the mage's foolishness before settling against the pillows, and it's not long before a still smiling Fai lies down again, curling up against his lover's body.


End file.
